Barilzar
Barilzar was a powerful mage that lived in the province of Morrowind during the second era. Barilzar is well-renowned for having knowledge in Clockwork Magic and for being the former-apprentice of Sotha Sil, one of the Tribunal. Barilzar has studied various subjects such as Portal Magic and even the prolonging of life. By game *Barilzar (Tribunal) *Barilzar (Online) History Second Era Barilzar's origin & the Clockwork Apostles In his youth, Barilzar had worked as an apprentice of Sotha Sil, one of the Tribunal. Barilzar worked with other people as the Clockwork Apostles. Barilzar's experience in the Clockwork City had left an impact on him for quite some time, taking appreciation to all the bits and pieces that make up the Brass Fortress and the rest of the area. Barilzar's past before becoming an Apostle is unknown, but it can be assumed that he had lived in the Brass Fortress for his entire life. He would constantly have nightmares where he would appear miniscule and weaker, but he persisted in his role as an Apostle. At one point, Sotha Sil had called upon Barilzar to test the Nine Analyses of the Exalted Enigmas, which were designed to test the limits of Sotha Sil's divine power. Barilzar was not able to comprehend what they were doing but was still in awe of Sotha Sil's presence. As time went on, Sotha Sil created various inventions that inspired Barilzar. Barilzar eventually experienced everything the Clockwork City had to offer and yearned for more. He began to study the ability to prolong life, which would then prompt him to take up his own experiments. After an incident with a couple of Factotums, Barilzar decided to leave the Clockwork Apostles and explore beyond the Clockwork City, to the larger world of Tamriel. Barilzar would be one of the very few people to leave the Radius and explore Tamriel.Barilzar's Journal Barilzar's Time in Vvardenfell & the Vivec Situation During the Interregnum in 2E 583, Barilzar was a retired apprentice of Sotha Sil, one of the Tribunal. He left his home at the Clockwork City to continue his own research, once being a part of the Clockwork Apostles. The fact he was able to leave the Clockwork City is a feat all on its own. Only powerful people such as Divayth Fyr were able to move to and fro from the realms of Sotha Sil. Barilzar took refuge on the sub-continent of Vvardenfell, specifically in the ancient Velothi tower of Odirniran, located along Azura's Coast. From there he remained isolated, tinkering away with the knowledge he had gained from his time as a Clockwork Apostle. Barilzar was not a well-organized person, constantly losing track of things, prompting him to hire assistants and apprentices, to help him in his studies. Barilzar's name had begun to spread all across Vvardenfell. When Vivec's divine power had started to fade away. Archcanon Tarvus had sent an Outlander to Odirniran, to garner help from Barilzar, whose rituals had radiated power similar to Vivec's energy.Dialogue from Alarvyne FalasEvents in "Divine Inquiries" Barilzar's Tonal Inverter & Conoon Chodala The Ashkhan of the Urshilaku Tribe, Conoon Chodala had come into possession of Sunna'rah, a powerful staff that drained the divine powers of Vivec. The Outlander was sent to Barilzar by order of Tarvus, to find a way to counteract the staff. Barilzar needed to create a Tonal Inverter, and so he sent three of his assistants, one of which was Volrina Quarra, to ruins on each corner of Vvardenfell. However, all of the assistants either failed or were killed in their missions. Eventually, the Outlander was able to collect each component and Barilzar created the Tonal Inverter. With the Inverter, the Outlander and Seryn, the sister of Chodala, confronted the Ashkhan at the ruins of Kaushtarari. He intended to commune with Malacath, though it would be revealed later that he was under the influence of Clavicus Vile, who made the Ashkhan believe that he was the Nerevarine. In the end, the two warriors used the Tonal Inverter and killed Conoon Chodala.Events in "Divine Intervention" Journey to the Clockwork City & Barbas the Hound With Sunna'rah, Archcanon Tarvus had siphoned the divine energy of Sotha Sil and revealed himself as Barbas, the Hound of Clavicus Vile. With the siphoned energy, Barbas heads for the Clockwork City, into the ruins of Bamz-Amschend where the celestiosphere of the Clockwork City was located. Both the Outlander and Barilzar delved into Seht's Vault, a dungeon in the Clockwork City, to encounter Barbas. The pair had to face several fabricants to reach the Inner Sanctum. In the end, Barilzar and the Outlander battled Barbas and defeated him. The Outlander had encountered a shrine of Clavicus Vile somewhere else in Tamriel, hinting at future events. Barilzar, along with other friends of the Outlander had appeared before Vivec at Vivec City, where they were honored for their achievements. Barilzar was given a bag of magical gemstones with teleportation properties. Barilzar was also given an extra step of mastering teleportation magic, eventually creating Barilzar's Mazed Band, a ring that wields the power to transport between time and space, even into Oblivion. The Mazed Band eventually proved to be his demise.Events in "Divine Restoration"Events in "Divine Blessings" Third Era Barilzar and the Curse of the Mazed Band With Barilzar's death, he was taken to an Abandoned Crypt, located somewhere within the depths of Old Mournhold, underneath the modern-day city-state of Mournhold. It was here, Barilzar had become a Lich, wasting away with the Abandoned Crypt, with the sole purpose of protecting the Mazed Band. In 3E 427, a warrior who was revealed to be the Nerevarine was given the order of retrieving Barilzar's Mazed Band, by order of Almalexia herself. But when the Nerevarine arrived into the Abandoned Crypt, Barilzar had attacked them, cursing their name and protecting the Mazed Band. Unfortunately, Barilzar was defeated by the Nerevarine, and the Mazed Band was secured by Almalexia, who would later be killed as foretold in the Nerevarine Prophecy. The Mazed Band had fallen into obscurity, eventually ending up in Forelhost, in southeastern Skyrim. So ended Barilzar's legacy.Events in "Barilzar's Mazed Band" Legacy Barilzar was a very extraordinary person, with vast amounts of talent, enough to become recognized by Sotha Sil and the Tribunal. Barilzar's accomplishments had exceeded himself, being one of the very few people to move between the Clockwork City and Tamriel, as well as, pioneering teleportation magic. The Mazed Band, though it may be dangerous, proved to be the only vital source of entering the Clockwork City. The Mazed Band was able to move between Nirn and Oblivion, which is something minimal people were able to do, or at least without such bravado (i.e., the Oblivion Crisis or the Planemeld). Not only that, but the Tonal Inverter was another noteworthy invention, able to drain the divine energy from the Tribunal. It is unknown whether it can be used onto other deities. He would not have been able to create it without being the apprentice of Sotha Sil. Gallery Barilzar.png|Barilzar circa 3E 427. Appearances * * ** * de:Barilzar Category:Lore: Dunmer Category:Lore: Males